thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Amethyst Mauntell
Status: Needs renovation Amethyst Mauntell is a tribute from District 1 but lives in District 8. She was originally created by The Targaryen of District 4. amethyst anime.PNG amethyst mauntell.png Amethyst RL.jpg Basic Information Age: 14 Gender: '''Female '''Birthday: '''July 6th '''Alignment: '''True Neutral '''Hair Colour: '''Blonde '''Eye Colour: '''Brown '''Height: '''5'3 and a half '''Weapon(s): '''Sword '''Family: *Katelyn Mauntell (biological mother/"cousin", deceased) *Michael Mauntell (biological father/"cousin", deceased) *Horatio Mauntell (biological first cousin once removed/"father") *Arcania Mauntell (biological great-aunt/"grandmother") *Ainslee Mauntell (biological second cousin/"sister") *Eric Mauntell (biological grandfather/"uncle", deceased) *Tiana Mauntell (biological grandmother/"auntie", deceased) *Lucius Mauntell (biological cousin/"first cousin once removed") *Ashlynn Mauntell (biological aunt/"cousin") *Narcerion Mauntell (biological brother/"first cousin once removed", deceased) *Ralen Mauntell (biological brother/"first cousin once removed") '''Home: '''District 8, District 1 (home district, formerly) '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Schoolgirl '''Usual affiliation: '''The Mauntell family '''Usual alliance: '''Loner '''Love Interest(s): '''None Backstory Amethyst was born, in District 1, out of incest to Katelyn and Michael Mauntell. She was born the eldest of three children. For an unknown reason, Amethyst, Ralen and Narcerion were suddenly taken into care just days after their birth. They would spend the next three years in care, forgetting their parents. It was Amethyst who was adopted first and it was also Amethyst would prove the luckiest out of the trio, as she would be taken into the care of her own first cousin once removed (Horatio) and her great-aunt (Arcania), who had travelled all the way from District 8 to District 1 in hopes of adopting a beautiful child. They didn't realise that they'd end up adopting another Mauntell. Immediately curious as to what part of the Mauntell family Amethyst was from, Arcania and Horatio studied into the family tree of the Mauntells, only to find that Amethyst was in fact the biological daughter of Eric Mauntell's twin children. Horrified at this discovery, mother and son vowed to keep Amethyst's true parentage a secret. For the next eleven years, Amethyst grew up to be a happy, joyous girl, who believed that Horatio was her father, Arcania was her grandmother and Horatio's daughter Ainslee was her sister. She loved to play with Ainslee. She didn't seem like the type of girl who was born out of incest. She had no deformities and was healthy. However, all Amethyst had known would come to change as one day, she grew curious and wanted to know more about the Mauntell family and it's history. That's when Arcania had to sit down with Amethyst and tell her the truth about her parentage and that Horatio was actually her first cousin once removed, not her father, Ainslee was her second cousin, not her sister, and Arcania herself was actually Amethyst's great-aunt, not her grandmother. Now growing more inquistive due to learning the truth, Amethyst decided to find out about the whereabouts of her brothers, only to find out that Narcerion had died in District 4, as a result of an "unfortunate accident". Soon afterwards, Amethyst was visited by none other than Ashlynn and Lucius Mauntell, who she had previously perceived to be her cousin and her first cousin once removed respectively. Amethyst revealed to Ashlynn and Lucius all she had found out from Arcania, as well as what she had discovered about Narcerion. In return, the pair revealed to Amethyst what had happened to her biological parents, Katelyn and Michael. Amethyst wasn't fazed by this. As a matter of fact, she was sympathetic towards the mother and son standing before her. Both Ashlynn and Lucius smiled at Amethyst, before saying goodbye to her. Personality Amethyst is known for being mainly a happy and joyous girl, who is loyal to her family and friends. She's not brutal or sadistic, she's kind and peaceful. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Alliances, loyalty '''Weaknesses: '''Trust (can see the good in people, which isn't necessarily a good thing), weaponry, swimming Song Inspiration None. Inspiration Myrcella baratheon.jpg|Myrcella Baratheon (Game of Thrones) Fate TBA after retirement... Notable relationships '''Parents: '''Amethyst doesn't remember her parents, but now that she has been told the truth about them, she doesn't agree with their actions. '''Grandparents: '''Amethyst has never had a relationship with her grandparents as they died before she was born. '''Horatio and Arcania: '''Amethyst loves Horatio and Arcania. She's grateful for everything that have done for her. She believed that Horatio was her father and Arcania was her grandmother, until the truth was revealed to her. But she still loves Horatio and Arcania, despite this. '''Ashlynn and Lucius: '''Amethyst was under the belief that Ashlynn was her cousin and Lucius was her first cousin once removed. Amethyst only encountered Ashlynn and Lucius once, but she was friendly towards the mother and son and got along with them. Family Katelyn mauntell.png|Katelyn Mauntell, biological mother † Michael mauntell.png|Michael Mauntell, biological father † Horatio mauntell.png|Horatio Mauntell, first cousin once removed Arcania mauntell.png|Arcania Mauntell, great-aunt Ainslee mauntell.png|Ainslee Mauntell, second cousin Eric mauntell.png|Eric Mauntell, grandfather † Tiana mauntell.png|Tiana Mauntell, grandmother † Lucius mauntell.png|Lucius Mauntell, cousin AshlynnUncropped.png|Ashlynn Mauntell, aunt Narcerion mauntell.png|Narcerion Mauntell, brother † Ralen mauntell.png|Ralen Mauntell, brother Gallery Trivia *Amethyst, Ralen and Narcerion were triplets. *It's pretty ironic that Amethyst's inspiration was Myrcella Baratheon. Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:District 8 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes